Just Ten Minutes
by fancyterrible
Summary: Maura convinces Jane to stop by Susie's birthday party by promising they'll only stay for ten minutes. When they get there, though, it's... full of surprises. This is a first encounter story, fluffy and smutty. It will also maybe redeem Susie for all her evil crotch-blocking tendencies. Second chapter will go up really soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story - super silly and fun (hopefully). I'll have the second chapter up asap. Let me know what you think! :)**_

###

"We'll just stop by." Dr. Maura Isles added her signature to some paperwork and then glanced up at Detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane was hovering over Maura's desk, her hands on her hips, her mouth scrunched up in her I'm-Jane-Rizzoli-and-I'm-not-pleased expression.

"It's her birthday, Jane," Maura said, capping her pen and sighing. "She's a very hard worker and I want to make sure she knows I support her. What if Pike tried to steal her away?" Maura stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her crimson dress. "No way. Susie is mine." She finally gained eye contact with Jane and saw just what she was afraid she might – Jane looking grouchy.

"Ten minutes," Maura said. "We'll stay for ten minutes. At the most. Don't make me go alone, Jane. You know my cortisol levels spike when I have to go to social engagements. If you go with me, you'll be saving my life in a way. My stress levels will be lower, my heart will be healthier, my…"

"Fine, fine!" Jane said, holding up a hand. "Ten minutes. Then we get a beer and a burger at the Dirty Robber and you have to watch the entire Red Sox game with me."

"The _whole_ game?" It was Maura's turn to make a face. "Well, can we at least watch it at my house? The couch is so much more comfortable than those chairs at the Dirty Robber, not to mention the levels of bacteria in my snacks are…"

Jane held up a hand again. "We'll get the burgers to go."

"I'll have a kale salad."

"OH MY GOD, MAURA, YOU'RE KILLING ME." Jane laughed and walked around the desk. She grabbed Maura's hands and dragged her toward the door. "Get your bag and let's get out of here. The faster our little adventure at Susie's party is over, the better."

Maura grabbed some folders from her desk, and her purse, and headed for the door. Jane was right behind her muttering, "The things I do for you…"

Maura swung around and pointed a finger at Jane. She was smiling, but her voice was sharper than usual. "I'm just asking for ten minutes, Jane. And you've roped me into innumerable hours of tedious baseball as payment. So, really, it should be me sighing, 'the things I do for _you_.'" She jabbed Jane in the shoulder with her finger, then flipped her hair as she turned and walked through the door.

"Jeez, Louise," Jane answered, rubbing at the spot Maura poked. She turned the light off in the MEs office as she followed Maura to the elevators.

Maura couldn't remember a Friday night she hadn't spent with Jane in the past few years. They were inseparable, really, often spending most weekends with one another. Maura marveled over how she didn't really miss all the time alone she used to have. She'd spent so much of her life alone, it was almost strange how comfortable she was sharing so much time with Jane. They were like sisters, really. Best friend, sisters.

But no. That wasn't true. While Maura definitely had a fondness for Jane and all of her quirks, sometimes she'd discover an irregularity in the fondness. A kind of spark or shiver that seemed out of place if she was thinking about a sisterly best friend. Maura had pushed those sparks and shivers to the side, though, and did her best to ignore them. Obviously, Jane was interested in Casey, even though he was constantly hurting her, leaving her, leading her on. And Maura didn't want to risk losing what she had with Jane by even thinking about what a spark or a shiver could mean. No way. Well, unless it was late at night and she'd had a couple of glasses of wine, and Jane was a safe distance away at her own apartment. Then Maura could let herself have just a tiny what if moment that might include thinking about the Detective's deep brown eyes. Or the shape of her lips. Or the shape of her body. This would lead Maura to a guilt-ridden night of bad sleep, so it wasn't a train of thought she allowed to barrel through her very often.

It had been happening _more_ often, though, lately. What was getting into her?

"Maur-? Hello?" Jane waved her hand in front of Maura's face. Her other hand was holding the elevator doors open.

Maura startled out of her thoughts and then smiled brightly. "Thanks for holding the door, Jane," she said, trying to cover up what she'd been thinking. She walked past the detective and toward her car in the garage. Jane followed without even asking. Of course they'd take the same car to the party. Though Jane would've liked to be the one driving.

"What do you think would be a nice hostess gift?" Maura asked, unlocking the doors.

Jane tucked her long legs into the car. "The promise that we won't stay long?" She gave Maura a sarcastic smile.

"I was thinking wine, Jane. Maybe a nice Cabernet?" Maura adjusted her seatbelt and hit the start button. She'd left the Prius at home. Today felt like a Mercedes roadster day.

The first sign that the party might be something different than either Jane or Maura expected, was the line of cars parked all along Susie's street.

"Are you sure this is the address?" Jane asked, peering out the window. She could feel the rumble of the music even inside Maura's billion dollar, highly insulated sports car.

"I know it is." Maura answered, her forehead furrowed in concern. "I've been here before to drop off softball supplies."

Jane's eyebrows rose. She turned and stared at Maura, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Jane." Maura dismissed. "I had shirts printed for our team and needed to drop off Susie's. I just left it on the porch." She glanced sideways at Jane, unsure how to read the look on her friend's face. Amusement? Relief? Why would Jane feel relief that Maura had only ever been on Susie's porch?

Maura cradled the wine in the crook of her elbow as she reached for the doorbell. She was uncharacteristically out of breath after having had to walk at least a mile in her Jimmy Choos. Her feet were killing her now, but she would never admit to it.

"This is not a doorbell kind of party, Maura," Jane laughed. The music was making the door vibrate. They could hear laughs and shouts – and was that a lamp breaking? – from inside. "Come on, Doctor. Let's go see what the hell Senior Criminalist Chang is up to." Jane reached for the doorknob. Maura reached for Jane's hand.

"Jane! You can't just walk into someone's house…" But Maura's hand was too late. Jane had opened the door. The two were met with a gust of sweaty air, and the thumping beats of a song with lyrics that made Jane blush. And nothing makes Jane blush.

"Ten minutes!" Maura shouted over the music to Jane. Her face was a mixture of confusion, worry… and excitement. Maura had never been to a rager before. She peeled off her coat and handed it to Jane, who was standing next to a coat rack. The rack was bulging with coats – but also with sweaters, and a couple of pairs of jeans, and a bra.

Jane and Maura saw the bra at the same time. Jane found herself completely speechless, while Maura burst out laughing.

Jane's voice reappeared, and cracked as she sputtered, "Wait. Wait. Wait. Is this a NUDIST party, Maura? Did you neglect to tell me this was a party full of NAKED STRANGERS?" Just then the song stopped, and Jane's last statement echoed through the house.

A completely nude man streaked by. He was holding a giant copy of Gray's Anatomy and shrieking something about, "hiding this in a place you'll never find it."

"Oh, I love that book," Maura murmured as the man ran by. Jane took a step closer to Maura and grabbed her arm. Was it in a protective way or in a "protect me" way? Maura couldn't tell. She saw Susie bouncing toward them, though.

"You made it!" Susie said, clapping once with excitement. "Come on, the drinks are over here." She turned and jogged down the hall.

"You did not tell me that Senior Criminalist Susie Chang's breasts were also invited to this party," Jane whispered between clenched teeth. Her breath was hot in Maura's ear. Maura turned quickly to answer – almost too quickly – her nose brushed Jane's. They both pulled away, momentarily flustered.

"Of course her breasts would be invited, Jane," Maura whispered back. "They are attached to her body. As we could both just see."

Jane rolled her eyes to the point of nearly spraining her forehead, and she continued to clutch Maura's arm as they walked toward wherever the drinks were hidden.

"One drink," Jane said, again through closed teeth. "And then we are so out of here."

Maura laughed. She found this whole situation puzzling and fascinating. A nudist party! She'd never been to one before. It was so interesting how everyone seemed to just be hanging out and talking, wearing barely any clothes. It was much like she imagined a conference room whenever she had to give a presentation. There are no pretentions when everyone is nude.

Jane stopped suddenly, nearly pulling Maura off her feet. "Wangs," Jane sputtered. "So many _wangs_." And Jane was not wrong. There were at least five men standing around a keg, and none was wearing a stitch of clothing. Susie gestured at the red Solo cups and then bounced off to turn the music back on.

"I'm not going over there," Jane said, scrunching up her nose. "Look at them."

Maura scrunched up her nose, too. "Well, I agree that male genitalia is not my favorite thing to look at – especially in its flaccid state. But that's Blue Moon beer in the keg, Jane. See? Your favorite."

"I wasn't talking about their _genitalia_, Maura," Jane said, shoving Maura in the shoulder. "I just meant look at them talking. They're measuring dicks, while their dicks are _out_."

Maura laughed, and turned her sparkling eyes to gaze at Jane. "I'm sure if you had a penis, Jane, yours would be bigger than all of their combined."

"Gross, Maura," Jane said, with a laugh. "But… thanks?" She took a deep breath, like she was about to jump into the deep end of a pool. "OK. I'm going in. You want a beer, too?"

"Why not," Maura replied. She was starting to feel warm in her dress. And her feet were killing her. She kicked off her Jimmy Choos and hid them in a corner behind a couch. Jane found her a few minutes later.

"Here you go, my friend," she said, handing Maura a red cup. "I was very careful to keep it from being contaminated with any wangs."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Jane," Maura laughed. She settled into the couch and patted the seat next to her. Jane was trying to ignore the groups of naked, or partially naked people that filled the room. They were all chatting or dancing, and acting like this was all perfectly normal. Which, to them, it probably was.

Jane sat down next to Maura and the couch swallowed her up, pitching her towards her friend. Their arms touched, causing Jane's beer to slosh onto her pant leg. "Shit," Jane said, rubbing at the spot.

"It's OK. I don't think it will stain." Maura reached over to sweep away some of the excess liquid, her hand rubbing back and forth on Jane's thigh. A woman's laugh came loudly from the corner of the room. Jane and Maura both glanced up to see the woman – bare-chested, leaping onto Susie's bare back. Soon another bare-breasted woman was on the back of a naked man, and the two groups were racing down the hallway, careening around corners and laughing crazily.

After a few minutes Jane put her hand on Maura's. Maura was still, unconsciously rubbing her thigh. "That's good," Jane said, a flush crawling up her neck. "I mean, that's fine. I mean, I think you got it."

Maura hadn't realized how long she'd been rubbing Jane's thigh. She pulled her hand back quickly, knocking into her own beer and sloshing some onto her dress. "Oh, shoot," she said. "Now _this_ is going to stain, I'm afraid."

Jane reached over to swat the spot, realizing too late that she was brushing the back of her hand over Maura's chest. The spot on Maura's crimson dress spread as Jane yanked her hand away.

Naked Susie and her companions had raced back into the living room, Susie's team claiming victory over the loud protests of the other team. Everyone was sweaty and laughing as Susie led them over to Jane and Maura. Introductions were made, with Jane looking everywhere except at the naked people in front of her. Maura, however, inspected everyone, taking mental notes of body shape and confidence levels. She was enthralled by these naked people, interacting in a non-sexual manner, unashamed of their various oddities. They were having an exceptionally fun time, from what Maura could tell. Is this what she missed in college when she spent all those Friday nights studying?

"If you want to rinse out your dress, the laundry room is back there." Susie pointed over her shoulder. "I'm sure I have t-shirt and shorts you could change into. Though you don't have to, you know." Susie winked and scampered off with her friends.

"Oh my God," Jane said, whipping her head around to stare at Maura. "Is Susie _flirting_ with you?"

"Of course not, Jane," Maura said, with a pshhh noise. "She's with Alex. Plus, I'm her superior. She's just being polite."

Jane made a face that said she wasn't so sure. This was followed by another face that said she wasn't sure why she was so irked that Susie might be flirting with Maura.

"Come on," Maura said, standing up and setting her beer down. She grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her from the couch.

"Oh, good," Jane said, relief visible all over her face. "Our ten minutes are way up, right? Let's go." She started for the door, but Maura hooked a finger in Jane's belt loop. Jane felt the resistance and stopped moving. Maura felt a little zing at having her hand so close to Jane's waistband. What was getting into her?

"I need to go rinse out my dress before we go. I can't let the stain set." Maura gave Jane a pleading look. "You can wait here for me if you want." She grinned at the thought of Jane standing as a clothed island in the middle of this sea of nakedness. Then she stopped grinning as she imagined Jane losing her shirt, and pants, and standing as a tall, sculpted island in a tank top and boy shorts. Maura's eyes glazed over and her mouth parted just a bit as she thought of Jane slowly tugging off that tank.

"Earth to Maura," Jane said, waving her hand in front of Maura's face. "There's no way I'm letting you leave me in this room all alone. I'm coming with you. And then, we're escaping."

Maura bit her bottom lip in frustration. How was this situation not the least bit titillating for Jane? Could it really be that she was on the completely hetero side of the Kinsey scale, and also a _prude_? Maura couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She grabbed Jane's hand and practically dragged her down the hall.

The first door she opened was definitely not the laundry room. Maura muttered a soft, "Oh, my," and Jane just openly gaped. A partially naked woman had a completely naked woman pressed up against a dresser. The partially naked woman was pounding several fingers inside the other woman as they both gasped and cried out. They had no idea anyone was watching.

"Jesus Christ," Jane whispered after a moment. Maura was reduced to just staring and blinking. Finally, she pulled the door shut.

"That was not the laundry room," Maura said, her eyes wide as she looked up at Jane. Her dimple showed as she grinned an embarrassed smile.

"Your detective work gets better everyday, Doctor," Jane said showing off her own dimples.

Maura rolled her eyes, laughed, and then grabbed Jane's hand again to pull her to the next door. This one she opened cautiously, peeking around it into a dark room. They were met with moans and wet, slapping noises. Maura shut the door quickly and quietly and turned to Jane who had her hand over her mouth to cover up her burst of laughter.

"So much for nudists not being sexually aware of each other." Jane snorted.

"Oh, that's not a fair statement," Maura countered. "It's a party. There's alcohol, loud music, abundant breasts. I mean, it's not like we're on a nudist hike or anything."

"Oh you think that'd be different? Face it, Maura. Susie Chang is a sex-crazed naked-person lover who has sex-crazed naked-loving friends." Jane was joking, but the joke stung Maura a little. She didn't like the over generalization, she didn't like Jane's tone.

Wait. Maura put her own hand to her mouth. The barbed sarcasm. The almost mean jokes. These were Jane's tell! Jane was having trouble working through something here. And it was more than just being surrounded by naked people.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter! And last, I think. This was just a quick fun one to write. Enjoy the smut. :) And let me know what you think! Desperate writers + reviews = wanting to write MORE AND MORE.**_

###

The next door Maura opened was thankfully the laundry room. She pushed Jane in ahead of her and then locked the door behind them. She was going to get Jane to confess what was bothering her. But first she really had to take care of her dress. When one pays $2500 for a dress, one does not let a beer stain set.

"Unzip me?" Maura asked, turning her back to Jane and looking over her shoulder. The room was small, the lighting dim.

Jane tried to take a step back, but there wasn't room. "You're not going nudist on me, are you, Maura?" Jane gave a nervous laugh.

"No, silly. I have to rinse out my dress. You didn't think I was going to douse it with water while I was wearing it, did you?"

"Uh. Kind of, yeah. I did think that." Jane answered. Her voice was getting lower. Her eyes roaming down to Maura's backside and back up again.

"Unzip me," Maura said again. She couldn't help but stare at Jane's uneasy expression, Jane's pink cheeks, Jane's rosy lips. "As soon as I get this rinsed we can leave, OK? I can see you're obviously really uncomfortable." She turned her head and then muttered, "With _something_."

"What was that?" Jane asked. She was close enough to smell Maura's citrusy hair, her expensive soap, her… Maura-ness. Jane reached up to gather Maura's hair and put it over her shoulder so it wouldn't get tangled in the zipper.

Maura tried to stifle a sigh as she felt Jane's gentle hand slide through her hair. "Are you angry with me, Jane?" she asked. Her voice was soft, low. "You've been showing your tell. You're mad, aren't you? That I made you come to this party tonight?"

Jane took her hand from Maura's hair and put it on Maura's waist. With her other hand, she tugged at the zipper on Maura's dress. It came down in a slow, fluid motion. "I'm not mad," Jane said. She was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings she'd been trying to tamp down for years. Jane had to put her other hand on Maura's waist to steady herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm just… I…" Maura turned slowly. Jane's hands stayed on her waist. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry I made you come, Jane," Maura whispered. "I didn't know it was going to be like this. I swear. I just thought I'd be a good boss, and that maybe we could have a little fun. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable. I didn't mean…"

"Shut up," Jane said. Her voice was gentle and so husky it was almost hoarse. "Just shut up, Maura." She took two steps forward, pressing her body up against the ME's, and causing Maura to stumble back up against the wall.

"Jane?" Maura's hands went up instinctively as Jane continued to violate her personal space. Jane took Maura's hands and pressed them up over Maura's head. She leaned her face down and pressed her lips up against Maura's. Maura struggled to free her hands, but Jane held them tight. Gently – but firm.

Maura's hands relaxed and her chest was heaving as she responded to the kiss. She thought briefly of her heart rate. She was glad that she kept in shape, glad that she and Jane could run for miles. Oh, God, she caught herself thinking. If they could _run_ for miles, just think of how long they could do something like this!

Maura's response to the kissing was gentle at first, but then grew hungry, bruising. Jane's breath was coming hard and fast as she kissed Maura, tasting beer at first, but then only tasting Maura, only tasting the mouth that never fucking stopped talking, that never fucking stopped driving her crazy, that never looked more fucking beautiful than it did in the second before Jane knew she needed to consume it.

Maura broke her hands free and they went immediately to the sides of Jane's face. Her skin was so warm, so soft. Jane's hands moved to Maura's shoulders, where Maura's unzipped dress was barely hanging on. It only took one more heave of Maura's chest to make the whole thing slid down and puddle at her feet.

Suddenly, Dr. Maura Isles was standing in Susie Chang's laundry room wearing nothing but lace – and not much of that. Jane's kissing moved from Maura's mouth down her neck. Maura couldn't catch her breath. She wondered if maybe she might experience syncope. Maura tried to regulate her breathing to keep from passing out, but her hands were roaming Jane's back now, untucking Jane's shirt, seeking skin like a person lost in the desert seeks water. Her breathing just increased.

Jane sucked on Maura's neck, causing the ME to groan loudly. The noise startled them both. Jane stopped and Maura opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, neither daring to speak. Then Maura closed the gap between them. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached Jane's mouth with her own and continued the furious kissing. There was no sound in the room except for the low growls in Jane's throat, the hungry higher-pitched sighs of Maura, and the tumble of the dryer.

Maura's hands fumbled at Jane's shirt, until she gave up trying to undo the buttons. She pulled hard and the buttons shot around the small room, pinging off the appliances. Jane shrugged it off without even commenting, her mouth still on Maura's. They came apart long enough for Jane to yank off her tank top, and then they were back together, pressing into each other, Maura's lace bra straining up against Jane's no-nonsense, but not unattractive, nude-colored bra.

Jane trailed kisses down Maura's neck and onto her chest. She hooked her fingers on Maura's bra straps and pulled them slowly down her arms, the cups of Maura's bra slowly revealing her breasts as if Jane was unwrapping two presents at once.

At the sight of Maura's taut nipples, Jane's face melted. She stopped everything that she was doing and just stared.

"Jane?" Maura whispered. Her voice was nearly as husky as Jane's. "Jane, are you OK?" A few seconds passed and it had suddenly been long enough for Maura to come out of her sex reverie and really think about what was happening here. It was something she'd literally dreamed about, and yet… there was no going back from this. This was a big thing. This was something they'd have to talk about, to process, to figure out where to go from here. Maybe Jane had decided this was too crazy. Maybe she was realizing that she didn't want this after all. Maura started to feel self-conscious, standing there, breasts exposed, dripping with arousal. She started to feel ridiculous. Jane continued to say nothing. It was like she'd gone momentarily catatonic. Her hands were still entangled in Maura's bra straps, which were dangling down Maura's arms. Her eyes were glued to Maura's breasts.

"I just…" Jane started, but trailed off. She looked up at Maura, her eyes wide and shiny. "This is just…"

Maura dipped her head, her face aflame. What had gotten into them? Jane was right, even though she couldn't manage the words. They were in Susie Chang's laundry room, for God's sake. What was HAPPENING? Maura reluctantly took her hands off of Jane's body and started pulling up her bra straps. She couldn't even look Jane in the eye. She was so, completely, utterly embarrassed.

"Maura, no, what are you doing?" Jane reached out and put her hands on top of Maura's, stopping her from pulling her bra straps up. "It's just that… Jesus, Maura, you're so damn gorgeous. I mean, I've always known you were beautiful, but I'd never really let myself think about you in this way. And now…" her hands lightly caressed the swell of Maura's breasts and Maura shivered from the contact. "Now, it almost hurts me to look at you. Do you know that? You're so fucking beautiful, Maura. You make me feel clumsy and out of control. I feel like some kind of sexually confused humpbacked troll, pawing at you, I…"

Maura was so relieved that Jane wasn't about to bolt out of the laundry room and run for the hills, a little laugh popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Jane looked at her, her expression changing from wonder to confusion.

Maura saw the look on Jane's face and put her hands back on the Detective's hips. "Oh, Jane, I didn't mean to laugh at you. You're not a troll! I'm just so relieved you're not about to run away and never talk to me again. I thought I'd lost you for a minute there. I was about to run a test for brain activity." Maura tried to smile at her own bad joke.

"I think we should stop talking," Jane said, biting back a smile. "No more talking, Doctor." She bent her face forward and kissed the top of Maura's cleavage. Jane looked up to see Maura gazing down at her. "You don't mind if I...?" she asked.

"No more talking," Maura whispered. She was no longer smiling. She was so fucking turned on it was all she could do to not grab Jane's head and smash it into her breasts.

Jane didn't say another word, and as if she could read Maura's mind, she buried her face into Maura's breasts. Taking a nipple into her blistering mouth, she sucked and licked until Maura thought she was going to orgasm right then and there. Her hands were now tangled in Jane's hair, but she wanted to free them. She needed to touch Jane's body. She wouldn't survive another minute without it.

Maura's hands reached down and unbuckled Jane's belt. It was like they had a mind of their own. Jane did nothing to stop her so Maura kept going, undoing the button, unzipping the fly. She ran her hands under the waistband and around to the back where she slipped them into Jane's panties and cupped her smooth, perfect ass. The contact made both Maura _and_ Jane groan loudly and press even closer together.

Jane kept her mouth on one of Maura's breasts while her hands returned the favor – sliding into Maura's panties and squeezing her ass. She came up for air and Maura caught her lips in her own, giving her a bruising kiss and biting Jane's bottom lip. Jane jammed her knee in between Maura's legs, and without even realizing what she was doing began to press upward just a little. Maura's body responded on its own, grinding against Jane's knee, getting her wetness all over Jane's pants.

"Yeah," Jane said, leaning into Maura's ear, nipping the lobe. "That's right. Get after it, Doctor Isles." Maura was grinding harder, grabbing Jane's ass, so close to orgasm, when she backed away, panting.

"Not like this," she said, breasts heaving. "Like this." Maura took Jane's hand and cupped it around her soaking sex. "I need to feel you touching me, Jane." Jane complied, sliding her hand down into Maura's panties. Two fingers seemed to magically slide up into the ME – she was just so wet.

Maura cried out. At this point she didn't care who heard her. Yes, she hadn't expected this moment to come in Senior Criminalist Chang's laundry room, and yet, she'd waited years for this. "Oh, Jane," Maura moaned. "Oh, yes. Oh, fuck me, Jane. Do it. Harder. Harder!"

Jane was taken aback for a moment at Maura's language and the firmness of her voice. She's seen the ME's aggressive side when it came to asserting herself with Pike and with other colleagues, but this surprised Jane. It surprised and delighted her.

"You want me to fuck you?" she growled in Maura's ear, pounding her fingers into the Doctor. "I will most certainly fuck you." She bit Maura's earlobe as she continued pounding into the ME, while Maura cried out in pleasure. Maura's back was slamming into the wall with every thrust, making a loud WUMP noise, but neither of the women cared. They weren't stopping now, not if they woke up the entire neighborhood.

Jane kept pounding away, and Maura kept crying out until Maura's final cry hit a crescendo. Her body seized up, trapping Jane's fingers for a moment, and then her body took her on a ride through a series of shudders and shivers and bucks and grinds that seemed to just go on forever. By the end of the orgasm both Maura and Jane were laughing.

"Jesus, Maur, I think that was one for the record books," Jane said when Maura had finally slumped against her. The ME was sweaty, glistening in the dim light. Her breasts were slick against Jane's partially covered chest.

"Why?" Maura asked, panting, trying to catch her breath, "Why do you still have clothes on?" She found an extra store of energy and yanked Jane's pants down to her ankles. She then expertly popped off Jane's bra and threw it up against the door where it smacked loudly and then fell to the floor. Maura pressed herself into Jane's naked flesh, walking forward so that Jane had to stumble back a few steps, trying not to topple over from her pants around her ankles. Maura pinned Jane against the door and stood on her tiptoes so she could rub her sweaty nipples against the Detective's.

"I want to climb inside you, Jane Rizzoli," Maura said in a low, sexy voice. She was energized now, flying high on the endorphins from her world record orgasm. "I want to eat you alive."

Jane's eyes went wide as Maura grabbed her breasts fiercely, sucking and biting at her nipples. Jane yelped and then moaned as Maura dropped a hand between her legs and began to rub the Detective's clit with a practiced hand. Maura moved her mouth to Jane's and kissed her hard, her tongue mimicking the movement of her hand. Jane groaned into her mouth.

"Jesus, Maur, I'm not going to last long. I'm going to…" Jane cried out and bucked against Maura's hand. Maura slid two fingers, then three, inside of Jane, reaching as far as she could go. Jane cried out even louder, throwing in some choice swear words along with Maura's name. Then she was spent, exhausted.

Jane's head lolled to the side, sweat dripped between her breasts. She opened her eyes – eyes she didn't even know she'd closed – and saw Maura staring lovingly at her. It was the same gaze she'd seen every day for years. Only now – now she was absolutely sure what it meant.

Maura nuzzled Jane's neck. She could smell Jane's – and her own – arousal in the air around them. It was the most decadent, lovely smell. Maura smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's been longer than ten minutes," she said. "Sorry about that."

Jane's eyes were closed again. She made a "pshhh" noise and murmured, "I bet the Sox aren't even through the third inning yet. You owe me a burger, you know."

"Oh, do I?" Maura laughed. She disentangled herself from Jane and pulled her dress off the floor. The beer stain had set. "Well you owe me a new dress." She held it up for Jane to inspect, but Jane wouldn't open her eyes.

"Seems to me, Doctor," Jane drawled, "You ruined my shirt. That should make us square."

"_What_?" Maura's voice went up an octave. "This is an original Herve Leger!"

"Well mine is an original On Sale At Macy's, so…" Jane opened her eyes and grinned at Maura.

Maura laughed. "We better get dressed and get out of here," she said. "I don't think I want Susie to find out what we were up to in here. Not yet, anyway. I want more time with you before others have to know about us. We have a lot of time to make up for."

Jane pulled up her pants and smiled. They did have a lot of time to make up for, and she was looking forward to every second of that making up.

When they were both dressed, they helped each other smooth their clothes and straighten their hair as best they could. Jane nodded once and Maura opened the door. When they stepped outside, nearly everyone from the party had encircled the doorway, with Susie in the center. Susie was beaming. She started clapping and everyone else joined in.

"It's about fucking time, you guys," she said. "About fucking time."


End file.
